


if love had a name it would be yours

by amiableava



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiableava/pseuds/amiableava
Summary: gina porter listens to hayley kiyoko daily, thinking of nini and nini still doesn't know what love is.
Relationships: Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 10





	if love had a name it would be yours

love is the word nini doesn’t know how to describe. her moms are in love, even her friends have relationships. love is all around her and she still can’t pinpoint what love is.

what is love?

is it what she feels when she hangs out with gina? the world being swept aside because at that very moment gina was the only thing that matters? 

nini has only seen love in dramas, books and movies. she gets excited, biting her nails until the very moment that the main characters get together. gina knows nini’s habit of biting her nails, because gina is in love.

love to gina is caring about a person to a large extent, making sure they have every piece of happiness in the world and love is something gina couldn’t escape when she met nini. gina didn’t know she was in love until she was listening to hayley kiyoko and she thought of nini. first, gina laughed it off. she definitely couldn’t be in love with nini. they were the closest of friends and she didn’t want to ruin that. she took off the music and continued on with her day.

the next day she was at school, walking down the halls to her next class. the hallway was too loud, the squeaking of the shoes, creaking of the lockers and the kids screaming at each other. she reached into her pocket, got her headphones and turned on her spotify playlist. the same song played from the day before and the thought that entered her mind was nini. a person brushes to her side. nini. nini smiles up at gina, making that same feeling of love wash through gina and gina finally accepts that she loves nini.

gina didn’t tell nini. there was no chance of nini liking her back so she hid her feelings. it wasn’t easy. every hug, brushing of hands, every sleepover was a pain to her heart. nini was right next to her, why couldn’t gina tell her every little thought, every time the world seemed to hate her, every time she wanted to kiss nini? so, that’s how the story went. gina hid her feelings and nini was oblivious.

nini still doesn’t know what love is. but, one day nini will surprise gina by bursting into her bedroom and gina will slam close her laptop. that day, nini will tease gina about what’s on the laptop and open it to a spotify playlist of hayley kiyoko’s songs. nini’s heart will do a backflip and nini will look into gina’s eyes, telling gina she loves her.


End file.
